In developing optics devices, there is always the challenge that there are sub-systems which are intended to perform complex processes in the complete system but about which the complete system for a start does not exactly know how the processes are to be executed in the sub-system.
The complete system can be equipped, during development, with complete knowledge of the capabilities and the use of the sub-system. A disadvantage of this is that, with every change in the properties of the sub-system made during development, the complete system must also be revised in order to be able to apply the new properties.
Furthermore, it is possible to equip the sub-system completely with computing capability, with the result that it can perform its processes in the complete system itself. The complete system would then have to initiate the execution of the sub-system processes via suitable commands at the appropriate moment. A disadvantage of this is that the development of the sub-system becomes significantly more complex. A corresponding computing capability needs to be incorporated, a command structure needs to be developed in order to be able to communicate with the outside world, and both the sub-system and also the complete system and the associated commands need to be revised if new or amended functionalities of the sub-system are to be developed.